Infinity Zim
by Dannyzero1
Summary: Historia que presenta de forma nunca antes vista las relaciones entre los personajes de Invasor Zim, y una increible aventura de pormedio. Incluidos, los mas altos anteriores y los actuales, Tenn, Skoodge, Lard Nar, entre otros.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Invasor Zim, es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

 **Prologo:** **"** **El Inicio de la Ruina** **"**

El Cosmos, también conocido como el Universo, tan basto e inmenso, la sola cuestión de un final o inicio están insignificante para él, pero tan intrigante para todo ser vivo que cuente con la suficiente inteligencia para preguntarse qué hay más allá.

La curiosidad no es un factor exclusivo de una o pocas especies, es un factor que abarca a todos los seres vivos. Pero, así como la curiosidad el miedo, la avaricia, la envidia son parte de todos nosotros, pero también sentimos amor, alegría, compasión. Hace mucho leí un trabajo de que hacía alusión de que todas las razas inteligentes del Universo eran "Humanoides", refiriéndose que todas tenían en común los mismos rasgos psicológicos y emocionales básicos.

Años más tarde me di cuenta que, en efecto, era así, experimente de primera mano que no todas las razas se expresan igual ante el mismo detonante o emoción, también que la raza influye mucho en la personalidad, y que la palabra "Humanoide" también se puede aplicar por los rasgos físicos semejantes entre razas.

Hace mucho cundo mi hermano Uro y yo nos enlistamos en la Infinity, queríamos conocer que había más allá, verlo con nuestros propios ojos, con el tiempo Uro se convirtió en líder de escuadrón por su destreza con las armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, posteriormente fue ascendido a capitán por su habilidad en liderar, yo por el contrario me convertí en investigador, cada planeta que visitábamos lo investigaba, hacia planos de los diferentes organismos, diagramas de sustentabilidad de especies, diagrama de ADN, entre otras cosas.

La Infinity es la nave insignia de la FPI-RU y es un planetoide de batalla, en ella se encuentran enlistados los mejores de cada raza aliada a la GUR, cuenta con los departamentos de inteligencia, investigación, combate, asistencia, administrativo, burocrático y médico.

Uno puede decir que el mejor día de mi vida fue cuando me enliste a la Infinity, pero no pueden estar más equivocados, el mejor día de mi vida fue cuando le conocí.

* * *

Era una misión en el sector X-099Z, un sector altamente peligroso, propiedad en parte del Imperio Irken, todos los planetas en ese sector son estériles y vírgenes, su tenue atmosfera los hace imposibles de habitar, pero hay un planeta en ese sector que hace que las condiciones de vida se produzcan, se trata de JailHell, un planeta prisión de clase SS, la misión consistía de dos partes, la primera, buscar y si era posible evacuar a " Z ", claro ese no era su nombre, era solo un alias, la segunda parte consistía en volar el planeta.

Mi hermano Iro no deja de insistirme que recogiera todos los datos que pudiera, y si le podía hacer el favor de llevarle muestras del suelo y cualquier sustancia, planta u objeto que encontrara, varias veces le dije que no iba a ir a un día de campo, era una misión de riesgo, posiblemente hasta suicida. Solo se bufo y comento que los sobrevivientes de ese planeta estaban armados con basura a comparación de nuestro equipo.

Me enviaron con los Soldados de Choque de Descenso Orbital, esta no era solo una misión para mí, era una prueba, si salía con vida me iban a ascender a capitán.

No lo iba a negar estaba nervioso, nunca me habían lanzado desde la órbita a la superficie de un planeta, tuve entrenamientos para la prueba, pero nunca me lanzaron. La armadura de combate que tenía frente a mí, era gloriosa, era negra con parches negros con gris en las piernas, pies, pecho, cabeza, brazos y bajo el traje, en la hombrera izquierda tenía mi referencia médica, esperaba no fuera necesaria, cuando llegue a la bahía de lanzamiento todos mis compañeros ya llevaban puestos sus cascos, armas cargadas y cargando el parque necesario, que en este caso era bastante.

Me puse el casco, este se encendió y me mostro mi HUD o visor de datos como le decían los veteranos, podía ver la energía del escudo de plasma, la munición y arma que portaba conmigo, un pequeño mapa de a donde se supone que debería ir, también está el Sistema Inteligente de Reconocimiento Visual, o VISR para abreviar, me mostraba las armas ajenas a mí, mis aliados y enemigos, aparte que también funcionaba en la oscuridad, era mucha información, y pronto sería utilizada en el campo de batalla.

Después de saludar a mis compañeros y presentarme nos subimos a nuestros correspondientes VIIEs, solo éramos seis, contándome. Cuando nos lanzaron pude ver el planeta en cuestión, era un planeta rocoso rojo, apenas iluminado por la estrella cercana, tenía espesas nubes de gases por lo que no se podía ver la superficie desde el espacio, hacia bastante calor por lo que las plantas no crecían en la superficie, el aire arrastraba la tierra, estaba en ruinas, edificios demolidos, otros pocos de milagro estaban de pie, pero lejos de estar en buenas condiciones, parecían que caerían en cualquier momento, dicho y hecho, cuando aterrizamos unos cuantos terminaron de colapsar. El descenso fue horrible, y lo peor, el aterrizaje.

Según Inteligencia, estábamos a un par de kilómetros del objetivo. Usábamos los escombros como camuflaje, entre ellos pude encontrar cadáveres diferentes entre sí, unos desmembrados, mutilados o quemados.

Seguimos avanzando, uno de mis compañeros recibió un disparo en la cabeza, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matarle, pero si para quitarle el escudo, nos pusimos a cubierto y buscamos al culpable, la calle estaba vacía, de seguro era un francotirador.

Decidimos rodear un edificio para estar a cubiertos del francotirador, lo malo fue que el disparo había alertado a los demás "habitantes", durante un par de horas estuvimos atrincherados defendiéndonos, hasta que se les acabo la munición e intentaron retirarse, fue cuando pudimos matarlos, tal vez seamos soldados de elite, pero no puedes hacerle frente a más de mil individuos armados, intentando quedarse con tu armamento. Lo malo de esto es que algún disparo de la lluvia de munición que cae sobre ti, te tiene que dar, a ti o a uno de tus compañeros, y así fue, perdimos a Kekd. Tuvimos que cargar su cuerpo el resto de la misión.

Estábamos a unos metros del objetivo pero no se veía por ningún lado, después de inspeccionar el área descubrimos un pequeño túnel que atravesaba la pared, cuando hicimos un orificio para ver que había del otro lado fuimos recibidos por disparos, tiramos una bomba de gas, cuando rompimos la pared, no vimos a nadie, el HUD nos indicaba que el objetivo estaba en esa habitación, pero no le veíamos, de la nada los disparos volvieron, esta vez del suelo, me hirieron el brazo, a Qweu le dieron en la pierna, abrimos fuego, inmediatamente el fuego enemigo ceso.

Nos dimos cuenta que había un tipo de madriguera debajo de unos escombros, dentro estaba la señal del objetivo, pero no era el objetivo, el su vástago, y estaba herido, posiblemente por nosotros. El progenitor de seguro está muerto ya que no había más señales de ADN.

Lo llevamos de regreso a la zona de desonzo ya que nos recogerían ahí. Pero aun que estaba herido el pequeño parecía un tipo de animal salvaje, se retorcía y mordía, sin mencionar que quería quitarnos las armas, tuvimos que sedarlo.

Cuando regresamos a la Infinity, los altos mandos felicitaron y dieron sus condolencias por los camaradas caídos. En la bahía medica los doctores tenían problemas para controlar al vástago, ya que había despertado.

Nos dieron la información que el pequeño no pasaba de un año de su raza, y que al parecer había nacido en JailHell, tenía desnutrición, paracitos, infecciones, y otras enfermedades, no mortales, lo que si parecía conmocionarlos era como el aparato que llevaba no estaba unido a él y no era suyo, pero de igual forma podía utilizarlo, aunque en menor medida, pude ver con mis propios ojos como sacaba unas extremidades de este aparato. Aun que parecían algo dañadas, de echo todo el aparato apenas servía.

Quien diría que ese pequeño de ojos rojos seria mi maldición.

* * *

 **N/A:** Uro e Iro, vienen de las palabras Kuro y Shiro, Negro y Blanco en japonés, pero como los personajes principales de la serie de Invasor Zim solo tienen tres letras pues les quite y salieron esos.

Uro, Iro, Kekd, Qweu son personajes (OC) de mi autoría, más adelante en la historia voy a mencionarlos más. Si alguien los quiere utilizar en un futuro como los nombres y las descripciones de los lugares puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando me den los créditos correspondientes.

En este capítulo hago mención del universo Halo, voy a hacer mención de más juegos como: Borderlands, Prototype, Starcraft, Metroid y películas como: Matrix y Starship Troopers.

También aprovecho que en los futuros capítulos casi no voy a poner notas de autor, solo pondré referencias.

Si, este es un Fic de Invasor Zim, si es lo que te preguntabas, pero ya tengo construida la historia y tenía que poner un poco de historia para que pudieran entender mejor los futuros capítulos, después de todo es el prólogo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Invasor Zim, es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - El chico que vino más allá del Espacio**

Desde que tengo uso de razón, me he preguntado ¿qué hay más allá?, ¿qué pasa con las cosas que no podemos ver, con las cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar?

Soy de lo que se puede llamar un chico raro, loco, extrañó… Un marginado.

Pero he vivido con estos insultos y apodos toda mi vida, por lo que ya no me molesta o por lo menos no como antes.

Ya no soy un niño al que le decían raro y salía corriendo a esconderse en su habitación a llorar, al que lo miraban feo y se resentía, ahora puedo defenderme por mi cuenta.

Me gusta cuestionarme todo, supongo que es por mi padre, él es un científico, uno muy famoso y ocupado. Desde niño él ha sido más bien ausente, siempre trabajando, y cuando lo vemos sólo son un par de horas, aun así yo lo quiero.

* * *

Inicio con un día normal, común y corriente.

De esos días que son una rutina, que no esperas nada nuevo.

Hoy era un día de eskuela, tenía que levantarme, alistarme, desayunar, y aguantar todo un día de burlas, de ignorancia y de estúpidos.

Cuando baje la cocina Gaz ya había desayunado y estaba lista, así que tome mi mochila y nos dirigimos a la eskuela, el transcurso fue relativamente tranquilo, Gaz jugaba con su videojuego, se podía oír la música de fondo, le dije que esta noche iba a salir, ella sólo gruño.

Llegamos al eskuela a tiempo, le dije a Gaz que nos veríamos en el receso, ella murmuro _"lo que sea"_.

Al llegar al salón me senté en mi asiento, en eso sonó la campana, y de la nada la señorita Bitters apareció de una sombra, todos en el salón guardaron silencio y rápidamente ocuparán sus lugares.

La primera mitad de la eskuela fue aburrida, la señorita Bitters no dejaba de hablar de la edad media y sus cruzadas junto con las muertes que está produjo. Al llegar al receso nadie me molestó, así que fui a la cafetería.

Pude notar las miradas que me daban en las otras mesas, los susurros cuando pasaba.

 _"Solo ignóralo"_

 _"Porque de entre todas las eskuelas tuvo que entrar a esta? "_

 _"Solo es un idiota que quiere llamar la atención"_

Ignoré todo esto y me senté con Gaz a comer, aunque estaba muy concentrada en su videojuego, puede notar que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Gaz no vas a comer? - Le pregunté, notando su charola con comida sin tocar enfrente de ella.

Puso pausa a su videojuego, se volvió a verme y agarró su tenedor.

Al regresar a clases la señorita Bitters anunció que habría un nuevo estudiante, cuando entró, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, recordé la trasmisión de hace aproximadamente seis meses, una trasmisión del espacio, una que contenían la evidencia de que había vida en otros planetas.

Cuando se la mostré a mi papá, el dijo que solo había estática, ¿acaso estuve imaginando cosas? ¿necesitaba tanto una prueba que la imagine donde no la había?

En ese momento lo supe, yo no imagine nada.

En ese momento algo en mí se encendió, todo por lo que había pasado, todo por lo que había vivido, ya no parecía importar, yo tenía razón, ellos no, yo lo sabía, ellos no, yo podría haber a través de su disfraz, ellos no. Era el único que podía revelar la verdad, ellos pedirían perdón, admitirían que no estaba loco, mi padre me felicitaría, sería reconocido, sería un héroe. Porque todo por lo que una vez soñé y deseé, estaba parado enfrente a mí.

Y él sólo dijo – Hola, mi nombre es Zim-


End file.
